Little Things
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Little things sometimes make big differences in your life. Big enough to change your destiny. Birthday gift to my Twin Sister, Aru. Read at own Perusal, contains oc.


**a/n:** Wishing you a very happy belated birthday Aru:* you are far more than a friend, hope you enjoy a little gift from me :)

* * *

 **Little Things**

 **ArChin based Romantic Fiction  
. . .**

"Hi, I am **Arva"**

She introduced herself and ended up blushing.

He was tall, well built up, messed up hair that stuck to his forehead and dark brown eyes. Handsome. He smiled.

"Hi Arva, I am **Sachin"**

He forwarded his hand took hers lightly. She smiled.

Arva was a doctor. Sachin was the manager at Amity Banking Groups , he was the best friend of Arva's sister Nishi.

Nishi was holding up a small party for her promotion and **Arva** and **Sachin** introduced themselves to each other.

 **Arva:** "maine apke bare mein Nishi se bohot suna hai"

Sachin lets out a low laugh.

 **Sachin:** "maine bhi tumhare bare mein bohot suna hai Arva, Nice to meet you"

Areej smiles a she adjusts her dupatta. Nishi comes to interrupt the moment.

 **Nishi:** "Hey Sachin!"

Sachin smiles and he side hugs her. Arva stands staring blankly.

After a while,

 **Sachin** was with other office people while **Arva** stood with Nishi among the girls.

Suddenly, Arva felt a stare on her

She turned to see Sachin's eyes looking up at her. She could feel her heartbeat in her mouth when he looked away. She calmed herself down.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arva** suddenly sqeezed his arm as **he** stepped over her foot on the dance floor.

 **Sachin:** "I am so sorry"

Arva nodded.

Arva walked outside the banquet. **Sachin** after her.

 **Sachin:** "hey, ismein yahan se jaane waali konsi baat hai? I told you I am sorry. Arva?"

 **Arva:** "oh god Sachin, tum mujhe yahan par bhi follow karogey ab?"

She pointed towards the girl's area.

His cheeks turned red with embarrassment. He left the place and she grinned, She then looked at her toe which bled and went inside to clean it.

 **Arva** was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection, she cleaned her toe and smiled at herself in the mirror and adjusted her hair and again applied a layer of mascara on her eyes and straighten her kurti. **Her** eyes glistening at his thought.

She went outside to the hall and saw dinner was laid out.

Nishi waved to her and she walked to her, helped herself to a plate and joined the others.

 **Arva** found a seat between **Sachin** and Nishi and sat down.

Sachin looked at her and smiled, Arva returned the favor by curling the corners of her mouth.

 **Arva** could feel his eyes upon her after every few minutes.

With an uncontrolled heartbeat she finished her food. After the party was over, the guests started to leave.

 **Sachin:** "accha Nishi, ab mein bhi chalta hun"

 **Nishi:** 'hmm, bye Sachin. Kal milte hein"

Sachin left the place and met Arva standing beside the door waving a bye to her friends.

He stopped for a while, looked into her eyes. She didn't turn away and kept looking at each other till some waiter came in from the door.

Sachin smiled and left, leaving Arva with butterflies fluttering inside her.

 **Nishi:** "Alu chal hum bhi chaltey hein, maine saari payments kardi hein".

Aru was lost in her own world.

 **Nishi:** "neend mein hai kya, ya pi li tune aaj?"

Nishi pinched on Arva's arms and both left the place.

Nishi and Arva were talking about the party as they prepared to doze off. Arva suddenly blushed at Sahcin's mention. It did not go unnoticed.

 **Nishi:** "Sachin ek accha ladka hai waise, Single hai"

Arva looked at her.

 **Nishi:** "aese kya dekh rahi hai? Admit you like him"

 **Arva:** "Aesa kuch bhi nahi hai"

She laid on the bed, turned her side and slept smiling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Next Day,**

 **Nishi's Office:**

 **Sachin:** "oh, Hi Nishi"

Nishi smiled. Suddenly, Arva's thought struck her mind.

 **Nishi:** "Hi Sachin, kya hua? tum raat ko soye nahi, dark circles dekho apne"

 **Sachin:** "pata nahi, neend nahi aayi mujhe"

 **Nishi:** "accha? kal raat Arva ko bhi bilkul neend nahi aayi, Ullu ki tarah jaagti rahi wo bhi"

Sachin smiled at Arva's name and looked at his computer screen where he was recording some stuff.

Nishi stood to leave to her own cabin, forgetting her phone behind in Sachin's cabin.

It came to Sachin's notice as it rang, and Arva's name flashed onscreen. He looked at her number and went to Nishi to hand her phone.

.

.

.

"Nine-eight-zero-two-one.." **Sachin** entered Arva's number into his phone. He had memorized it when it appeared on the screen of Nishi's phone.

He opened whatsapp, typed something and deleted. Again typed and deleted.

 _Hi, I heard that you didn't sleep last night. I too didn't. I think we'll make good friends maybe?_

Sachin typed, but No, this seemed too desperate. He deleted.

He typed again, _Hi Arva, Sachin this side._

This seemed okay, and he touched the arrow which indicated send.

One tick, Two ticks. BLUE tick. She had read the message so quickly.

A sweat drop appeared on his palm as area under her name showed 'Typing..."

 _Hi Sachin. :)_

What does she only mean by a Hi? How should I extend the conversation now? Oh god help me, thought **Sachin.**

 _Sachin typed,_ _I heard you like watching movies?_

Blue ticks. Typing.

 _Yes, I absolutely love that. Nishi told you about that?_

 _Yes, she did.  
I have got two tickets of the recently released ADHM, tonight's show. I would love to share them with a movie fan like you._

Adrenaline rushed into **Arva's** veins at this message. Sachin asking for a movie with him? Nishiii, thankyou though **Arva.**

She typed, _that's so sweet of you, I was longing to see it from long. Where should I join you?_

Sachin couldn't believe she agreed so easily.

 _At the PVR Cinemas, Juhu. Right at 6 pm. I shall wait for you at the entrance._

 _Okay, I'll be on time. Sachin, I have a patient to see. Will talk to you later, Bye._

 _Bye Arva, shall be looking forward to meet you._

 _Me too._ **she** replied _,_ ending the conversation.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nishi:** "What? He asked you out? I dint knew wo itni jaldi puch lega"

 **Arva:** "chilla kyun rahi hai, calm down"

 **Nishi:** "Jaldi se ghar aaja, date teri hai, excited mein ho rahi hun"

 **Arva:** "okay, aa rahi hun"

It was 5 already when Arva reached home.

Arva, on Nishi's insistence got into her best clothes and did her hair into simple curls. A stroke of kajal and a little gloss made her look date-ready.

 **Nishi:** "accha Arva, all the best."

Arva smiles at herself through the mirror and then at Nishi. She left.

.

.

 **Arva** reached the place and got out of the cab. She entered the complex, and saw a man with reflectors, black fit pant and yellow shirt standing towards a side. She smiled as she almost ran to him.

 **Arva:** "Sachin.."

Sachin took off his reflectors and looked at her, smiled. He smiles so beautifully, she thought.

 **Sachin:** "tum..bohot/"

stops in the middle of his sentence.

 **Sachin:** "chalo movie start hone waali hai"

Arva nods and they move inside.

Inside, they took their seats and the movie started.

 **Sachin** had no actual interest in the movie so he looked at her, then at her watch and then at the earning which adored her ear.

When Areej could no longer bear his gaze on her, she looked at him and raised her eyebrow. Sachin held her gaze.

 **Arva:** "Sachin, tum mujhe aese mat dekho, mein dar jaati hun"

Sachin looked at her innocent face and smiled, focused his eyes on the movie.

They couldn't remember when did they decide to hold hands, and continue to hold them throughout the movie.

After the movie was over, they came out. Sachin offered to drop her home.

 **.**

 **.**

On the way, the car broke down. Sachin tried to figure out what was wrong but couldn't. The car had messed up a perfect date.

Sachin phoned a mechanic, who told that he'll reach after 15 minutes.

Sachin could see the expressions on Arva's face, they told him she wasn't very delighted.

 **Sachin:** "I am so sorry, mujhe nahi pata tha ki yeh car/"

 **Arva:** "It's okay sachin, isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai"

Sachin saw a restraurant at a distance.

 **Sachin:** "jab tak car thik hoti hai hum dinner karlein?"

Arva looked at the restraurant and nodded in agreement. The walked there.

They ordered food and the soon after it was served. Arva took a bite and noticed something on her plate which made her spit the food.

A **Lizard** fell from the roof into her plate, she screamed and almost puked.

Sachin panicked.

Sachin glared at the waiters who came running.

With an apologetic look, they took away the plates. Arva ran out of the place, tears brimming her eyes.

 **Sachin:** "hey ruko Arva, calm down. Tumne wo chipkali nahi khaayi, its okay, listen to me"

Arva stopped, tears now flowing down her cheeks. Sachin made her face him, she closed her eyes.

 **Arva:** "Sachin, tum nahi jaante lekin sirf chipkali hi ek aesi cheez hai jo mujhe bilkul pasand nahi, mein darti hun uss chipkali se, mein nafrat karti hun chipkal se"

Sachin cupped her face. His fingers under her chin.

She kept hands over his wasit and hugged him. Slowly, she felt two hands over haer back, one kept still and with the other he caressed her hair.

His lips went near her ear, he murmured "it's okay Arva, calm down"

She smiled and pressed her head against his shoulder.

The manager came apologizing to Sachin and Arva, and told them they will cook fresh food for them and they can take it for no amount, for compensating.

Sachin asked them to pack the food, and anyhow paid for the food and left.

The mechanic had repaired the car, Sachin paid him too and he left.

Arva and Sachin unpacked the food in the car.

 **Arva:** "sachin, mera khana khane ka mann nahi hai"

Sachin looked at her and held up the spoon in front of her mouth. He fed her.

After finishing, they reached her home and got out. Sahin held her hand and leaned in, Arva felt warm lips on her forehead. "I love you Arva," **he** said.

Arva hugged him. "I love you too" **she** whispered in the dark.

A broken car and a lizard are so helpful. Sometimes, unwanted **Little Things** can make you experience the best of your life.

 **. . .**

 **The End**

 **. . .**

 **a/n:** Hope you enjoyed reading Twin. I shall wait for your feedback.

A very happy belated birthday once again.

Love xoxo.


End file.
